Seeds
Seeds are items that members use to grow crops with the Farming skill. Notes: Growth times given here are '''minimum' times. Disease occurs at the end of a growth cycle and prevents advancement to the next cycle, essentially causing the cycle to be repeated. Occasionally cycles can be repeated, anyway, without the incidence of disease. Using compost or supercompost reduces the occurrence of repeated cycles, whether through disease or at random, helping to ensure the speediest growth.'' Allotments Flowers Hops Bushes Wood trees Fruit trees Herbs Cactus Special Herblore Habitat Payment item alternative locations Acquiring seeds The following are several ways to get the seeds needed for farming: *Almost all seeds can be bought from other players directly or through the Grand Exchange. In most cases, this is the fastest option. Low-level seeds in particular are very cheap due to low demand. *Buying low-level seeds from Head Farmer Jones just north of the Taverley lodestone. *Buying low-level seeds from Olivia who runs the seed stall in Draynor Village. *Picking a vegetable from one of the non-player-owned fields dotted around RuneScape occasionally provides a seed as well. *Pickpocketing farmers with level 10 Thieving, which will occasionally give potato seeds. *On populated worlds it is easy to get large amounts of lower level seeds from players training thieving at the Master Farmer and dropping the lower level seeds. **An alternative for lower-level players who wish to acquire seeds but do not have the required thieving levels to pickpocket from Martin the Master Gardener or from Olivia's stall is to simply stand around Draynor Marketplace near the stalls and wait for players to drop seeds they are pickpocketing. (Many players train thieving here and end up dropping a lot of their seeds on the ground because they're either doing it only for experience, have no room in their inventories, or are simply not getting the seeds they want and drop the lower-level ones.) *Pickpocketing Master Farmers (including Martin the Master Gardener) with level 38 Thieving for all seeds except tree seeds and fruit tree seeds. *Stealing from Olivia's stall with level 27 Thieving. (You will not be able to purchase seeds from her for a short period of time if you steal from her unless you have a Vial of stench (a) in your inventory.) *Bird's nests give tree and fruit tree seeds and can be obtained from the following ways: **random events in Woodcutting; **trading mole claws and/or mole skins with Wyson the gardener at Falador Park. Mole claws and mole skins can be obtained by killing the Giant Mole or killing Molanisks with level 39 Slayer for mole claws alone. *Managing Miscellania for seeds and bird's nests. Allocating resources to cutting wood gives bird nests, allocating resources to herbs or flax can yield herb seeds, and allocating resources to farming gives a wide variety of seeds. The Throne of Miscellania quest is required (and Royal Trouble for the farming). * Playing the Vinesweeper minigame. Tree seeds can be obtained this way, but it is not efficient for getting seeds in general. It is suggested to only use this minigame for seeds if specific seeds are sought. * Monster drops. Ogres, Moss giants, Aberrant spectres, and Dagannoths are a few examples of monsters with good seed drops. * Catching implings, especially Nature implings. * Foraged by a Compost mound or Fruit bat. * Watermelon seeds can be obtained as a reward in the Temple Trekking minigame. * Jadinkos in Herblore Habitat can be hunted for seeds. They primarily drop the special seeds used in the activity; certain types of jadinko will also drop apple, banana, and orange tree seeds as well, especially Amphibious jadinkos. * Hunting Pawyas will occasionally result in finding a Papaya tree seed. See also * Disease * Farming training * Grand Exchange Market Watch/Farming Category:Farming Category:Seeds